


The rise of WildWan

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, He just wants to have a break, Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan stops giving a fuck, So much paperwork, honestly, this started as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has had enough, he wants a break. He takes it. This is the start of the end.





	1. Rise of Wild-Wan

To put it bluntly…

Obi-Wan had enough.

He quite deliberately and steadily stood up in the middle of the council session and started walking towards the doors, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he walked past the holo of Dooku with calm steps.

“Going somewhere you are Master Kenobi?” Came Yoda’s voice and Obi-Wan stopped right outside the doors, contemplating what to do and say before he turned around and meet the full force of eleven councilors and Dooku’s hologram.

He raised his own eyebrows in turn. “I’m going to my room where I’m going to make a pot of tea and perhaps plan a sabacc night with some of my troopers that may or may not involve betting out clothes.” He finally drawled out.

“And permitted to go you think you are? Important this is.” Yoda stared at him.

The immovable object meet the unstoppable force.

And then Obi-Wan started to slowly smile at Yoda. “Grandmaster of my master, I’m not asking for permission. I’m saying I’m going. I’m tired, its three years of war on my shoulders. I’m taking a day…no make that a week where I am not basically running this army, someone else can be in charge.” He rolled his shoulders.

Then he focused sharply on Yoda again, putting on a half grin that made him look more like Qui-Gon Jinn the old gundark he was then polite Master Kenobi. “Now, Ahsoka played a very fitting song on the last campain I was with her on…basically… fuck this shit I’m out, fuck this shit I’m out no thanks, don’t mind me, I’m grab my stuff and please, excuse me please.” Without turning from Yoda’s slowly widening eyes, Obi-Wan kicked the door open. “Fuck this shit I’m out, nope, fuck this shit I’m out, alright then, I don’t know what the fuck just happened but I don’t really care, I’ma get the fuck up out of here. Fuck this shit I’m out.” With that he turned on his heel and stepped to the elevator.

There was a stunned silence before Dooku made a considering hum. “He’s more like Qui-Gon then I thought. Perhaps appealing to a different side of him could function better for me.” He was originally going to taunt Yoda a bit but…well bigger fish to catch.

()()()

“Master Kenob-”

“No.”

“But Mas-”

“Nope!”

“But this is very imp-”

“Galada nurk.”

“I don’t speak Sutarian master Kenobi!”

“It means no but less polite then I was saying it.”

Obi-Wan firmly let the door behind him close. He took a deep breath then started undressing on his way to his room.

“Um…Obi-Wan?” Anakin and Ahsoka stared at him from the couch as the man in question dropped his robe and belt on the floor right outside his room.

“Yes?” Came a muffled response from the bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing.”

“I can tell that.” Anakin glanced at his young padawan then stood slowly. “I don’t know wh-Obi-Wan! Where did you get that?!”

Obi-Wan walked past Anakin to the fresher, wearing a pair of black form fitting leather pants and a loser green shirt that did wonders for his complexion and copper hair. “I own it of course. I bought it. I assume you mean the clothes of course.” Obi-Wan offered almost lightly as he ran water through a brush and took it to his hair.

“Yes!” Anakin sputtered. “Obi-Wan what’s going on?”

“I’m taking a break. I’m not going anywhere, I’m not letting the council send me anywhere, me and the 212 are staying on Coruscant and I’m going to the clone barracks now to play sabacc and I’m going to be betting my clothes.” Obi-Wan offered pleasantly as he moved over to a cupboard and reached into it, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the far back of it that Anakin had never noticed before.

“…What?” Anakin blinked.

“I’m taking a break to get shitfaced with my troopers and play strip sabacc.” Obi-Wan picked up his robe and put it on, effectively hiding his state of dress. “Bye.”

They watched him leave, stunned as the door shut behind the master Jedi.

“…What?” Anakin repeated, looking at Ahsoka who shrugged in return.


	2. Illigal Distillery

“…” Cody was struggling to say something. Anything really. Anything that wasn’t the words ‘fuck me hard across the table.’ that was.

But at the moment he and the rest of the mess hall was busy staring at the Jedi standing in front of him. Said Jedi wearing something that was NOT part of a Jedi’s standard uniform and holy little Force gods, had that leather been POURED onto Obi-Wan?

It was so tight and clung to the Jedi’s legs that every flex and twitch of muscle was visible.

“Could you…repeat that General?”

Obi-Wan sighed and placed the whiskey bottle on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. “The 212 is not getting sent out for a week because I’ve had enough and the high council can suck my big toe if they don’t like it. I need a break, they can handle the mess of work I usually do on my own. Therefor I’m here, we’re going to get drunk and I’m hoping to play strip sabacc. Well if you’re in for it.” Obi-Wan mused, rubbing a hand over his beard.

Then he looked at his whiskey. “I may not have enough whiskey actually…” That got a frown before he glanced around. “Now, in full confidential and in the spirit of me getting shitfaced drunk-” There was some choking noises around the room. “There wouldn’t be anyone running an illegal distillery in the clone barracks, would there?”

Cody didn’t move but he could tell that someone had and was staring at the culprit in order.

And the General, the observant bastard he was, noticed.

“Gregor! Good man, knew there had to be some reason you were so cheerful.” The Jedi moved until he was in front of the trooper, smirking at him. “What do you want for a good cut of it?”

Gregor grinned sheepishly up at him, glancing around and rubbed his neck. Cody had a moment to hope he wouldn’t ask for the usual payment. “Um, well…how about a kiss General?”

Cody closed his eyes. This was a shuttle wreck waiting to happen.

“Alright.”

The commander’s eyes snapped open to see his General slide gracefully into Gregor’s lap with a lazy nexus predator look in his eyes as he got comfortable. The clones hands flailed a bit before they went to Obi-Wan’s waist as the Jedi’s hands closed around Gregor’s shoulders.

And then they were kissing.

Cody stared, feeling something suspiciously close to jealousy bubbling in his stomach as Obi-Wan gave the 212 trooper a deep, probing kiss, nibbling on Gregor’s lips and rubbing his shoulders slowly.

You could have heard grass grow in the mess hall.

And then Obi-Wan sat back on Gregor’s knees, the Jedi smirking at him. “I think that qualifies as payment received, does it not Gregor?”

Gregor blinked, a bit dazed looking with swollen lips before he grinned in return, nodding happily. “Yes General sir!” He saluted the man and scuttled to his feet once Obi-Wan was out of his lap, rushing of to go find the homemade booze.

“Now Cody, like I said, drink and sabacc. The entire 212 is going no where so they can all join but I unfortunately can’t speak for any other battalion. Anywhere on site this could happen?”

“…Rec room.”

()()()

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m drinking engine fluid.” Obi-Wan eyed his glass even as he threw down a card.

“I never said it was good homebrew. But it does get you drunk.” Gregor offered cheerfully from where he was sitting crosslegged and nude.

“Hmm, true. Nice tattoo by the way.”

“Why thank you.”

Obi-Wan himself was bootless, shirtless and he was pretty sure he was going to lose his pants on the next hand.

“At least the whiskey was delicious.” Cody offered in turn, rubbing his foot against Obi-Wan’s under the table and grinning a bit when the Jedi responded by running his foot up his calf. Regs, rules and rank was the furthest from his mind at that moment.

Getting the Jedi out of his pants was on his brain.

And with the hand he had…

He smirked at Obi-Wan and the Jedi gave a wide grin back.

“I think its about time you lose those pants General.”

“Come at me Commander.”

()()()

The chirping of his comm was the most annoying sound in his life and Obi-Wan forced one crusty eye open to glare at it, the thing resting oh so innocently in a pile of clothes. Bah, innocent his left nut.

Arms tightened around Obi-Wan’s waist as the man behind him lifted his head to glare at the comm too. “Will it shut off if we ignore it?”

“Don’t think so Cody.” Obi-Wan yawned before batting the others hands of his waist, getting up and picking up the comm with a grumble as he sat down on the bedside. “Kenobi here.”

“Kenobi where the hell are you!” He winced and held the comm from him as Mace voice sounded through it, blinking a bit.

“Are you aware of the backlash of work tha-what? No! I don’t want mo-oh for Force sake. Kenobi how much work do you do in a day! Do you ever sleep?!”

Obi-Wan lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. “Rarely. It comes between campaigns, bites of food and the occasional medical visit.” He offered in a clipped tone.

“Obi-Wan! I think Coruscant is going to be set on fire!”

“…Anakin what are you doing with Mace?”

“They asked for help! All the councilors are here and a few knights and Obi-Wan really, when do you have time to SLEEP. Do you do this everyday?!”

“Yes, someone has to. Its not exactly easy to run a war and no one else was willing to.” Obi-Wan offered in yet another clipped tone then smirked at the long silence. “I mean, all respect to our supreme chancellor, but he sends a lot of work our way and no one else was willing to pick up the slack so I did.” Oh Obi-Wan was enjoying this and he was enjoying the way Cody’s fingers were gently stroking along his back and down his sides.

He could almost imagine the guilty look on Anakin’s face.

“And someone had to organize the troops and battalion. Not all of us could just be sent willy nilly out all over the galaxy. I mean so I had to substitute sleep with meditation for a long while. And I’m sure that once I crash, I’m going to crash quite badly, but hey, at least the war continues forward and everyone else is happy.” He dug in his heels on this. A

“…I see…we…” Mace cleared his voice. “Where are you Kenobi?”

“In my commander’s bed at the clone barracks. I believe I lost all my clothes during sabacc last night. I seem to remember being peeled out of the pants by some rather eager hands.” He glanced back at Cody who gave a small smirk at him.

“…Kenobi, look, just get here and help us and then you can go back to…doing whatever it is you’re going to do this week.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I’m very comfortable right now. I believe I might even get breakfast in bed if I stay long enough.”

“KENOBI!”

Obi-Wan smirked and turned his comm off before turning to Cody. “Now, where were we?”


	3. Enough

Casually wandering into the temple dressed in a black bodysuit, Obi-Wan hummed a merry tune to himself with his arms tucked behind his back. His neck looked like it had gotten mauled by some kind of creature and he was sporting a slight limp.

Cody, once he had gotten past regs and rules, had been an enthusiastic lover and Obi-Wan thoroughly enjoyed his commanders rather commanding presence in bed.

It was enough to make him grin even as he made his way to his quarters, ignoring the staring he was subjected to as he did. Hey, he said he was taking a break, he was taking a break.

But he did want to get dressed in something that was his own, was clean and perhaps have a pot of tea and some meditation before returning to the barracks. Cody had said something about twister…naked twister.

A quick shower and a change into tunics and tabards felt refreshing and then it was time to tea.

Or it would have been if Anakin hadn’t burst into his rooms, lifted him onto his shoulder and marched out through the halls with Obi-Wan blinking down at the marbled floor beneath them with a shocked look on his face. “I-Anakin!?”

“Hello Obi-Wan. Come along Obi-Wan. Council chambers Obi-Wan.” The young man sounded frazzled.

“Oh no, I’m on a break!” Obi-Wan squirmed, tried to escape the grip the other had on him before giving up as Anakin’s arms were like durasteel bars on his thighs and legs. “Anakin!”

“Yoda tried to set fire to the paperwork! Plo looked ready to rip of his mask last I saw him and I’m not even going to talk about the throbbing vein on Windu’s temple.”

“You just did.”

“Please Obi-Wan, just come help us for a little bit, I had no idea this much went into paperwork! How have you been doing all of this!” Obi-Wan snorted at that and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I had no choice, I substituted sleep with meditation, proper meals with quick rations and mealbars and when I wasn’t fighting on planets, I was fighting bureaucracy. Your friend Palpatine was always quick to give them to me.” He said dryly.

Anakin hesitated a bit at that.

“Yes Anakin?”

“…He told me he was overworked a lot…he’s giving a lot of work your way though.” Copper brows rose in surprise. Overworked? If the Chancellor was overworked then he wondered what Obi-Wan would hit on that scale of ‘overworked’.

Yet he said nothing, letting Anakin come to his own conclusions.

“I can walk you know.”

“You’re liable to jumping out a window if I let go of you.” Anakin carried him all the way to the council chamber before settling him down on his feet. The Jedi master sighed and looked around, raising his brows in amusement at the eleven glares sent his way.

“I see the paperwork has buried you.” He offered cheerfully to Yoda who harrumped at him.

“A brat you are Kenobi. To much work this. How you’ve done this I have no idea.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head and picked up one. “I have because someone had to. And I never said no. So more was given my way. By the council, the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor…remind me, when did the Jedi order become the Senate’s secretaries? But I imagine its just one more duty we take on, along with peace keepers, warriors, generals and errand boys?” He rolled his eyes and dropped the paper.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, you had Anakin abducted me right before I was about to have tea and meditate. Important?” He asked dryly.

“Just help us sort through the essential Kenobi, please.” Mace rubbed his face.

“Like the fact that Chancellor has been keeping me so busy that I hardly had time to think or breath for the last three years?” Obi-Wan sat down in his usual chair. “The fact that I’ve slept better these two last nights, pinned beneath a very warm body for the first time in three years?” He lifted a leg over his knee, eyeing the rest of the council. Anakin he was amused to note, was staring at the ceiling with a slight flush on his face.

“We are not here to talk about your sexual escapades Kenobi!” Mace growled, the vein Anakin had spoken about throbbing at his temple and down his neck.

“No, we’re here to speak about the fact that the Senate and especially the supreme chancellor himself seems to be driving the Jedi order down into a bogged political system.” Obi-Wan hummed as he pulled a pack of fruit leathers out of his seat, nibbling on it.

“What? Obi-Wan, he’s a very busy ma-”

“Oh yes Anakin, so busy, that’s why I looked like a half ravaged madman before this and haven’t slept well in three years. Did I read about Palpatine going on vacation a week ago? No wait that was ‘relief’ effort, was it not? On a planet known for its spas and lavish treatments…” He raised two unimpressed eyebrows.

Anakin hesitated, torn between defending his friend and the facts.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked around. “I’m not going to say we shouldn’t involve ourselves in this war. That has already been set…but…perhaps, just perhaps, we should start thinking relief effort and direct our concern to the people who are caught between the fighting…and not the Senate tells us.” He stood, tucking his hands into his belt at the silence of the chamber.

“The Senate tells us where to go, who to help, who to fight, who needs us and in the meantime the people lose their faith in us because we do as the Senate says, ignoring the issue at hand. Naboo comes sharply to mind when I say this, The then Queen Amidala deserved more, we could not fight a war, but we could have done more.” He shrugged slowly and then picked up one of the flimis papers. “But if we have invoice for pens, I guess we’re more bureaucratic then ever.”

“And suggest elseward you do?” Yoda didn’t sound condemning, only faintly curious. Obi-Wan guessed after over eight hundred years, he had seen quite a bit of change and shift in the order.

“Suggest? I suggest nothing. I just see that perhaps removing our involvement in the Senate as a good thing. We are not politicians. We are the neutral body of the order of Jedi. We are suppose to be the voices of reason, the words of neutrality. Yet when I ask what people know about the Jedi, they tell me warriors, they tell me dogs of the Senate, the long arm of the Republic, who is sent to subdue and make those who rebel fall into line. That is what I hear.” He frowned at the floor. “…But that’s just what I hear. What I don’t hear is that we are welcome. I don’t hear that the Jedi are wanted. I don’t hear them call us peace keepers.”

“And to do we should?” Yoda questioned.

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “But with our course set, I only see destruction in the future. Eventually someone will think us to much…and the dismantling of the order will happen. This is what I see now that I’ve had time to rest a weary head.”

“Are you suggesting we pull our support off the battlefields?” Plo questioned.

“Not at all. I suggest however that we try to find the peaceful solution we used to. My master used to tell me that if I drew my lightsaber, the battle was already lost for a Jedi.” Obi-Wan pulled his hands from his belt and spread his arms, his eyes narrowed. “We are Jedi. We are peace keepers. We fight for justice, for peace, for the rights of sentient, yet here we are, embroiled in a war we fight on the frontline and die for a Senate who directs us like chess pieces. I say ENOUGH.” Obi-Wan blazed in the Force, his voice ringing with the power kept beneath the placid face.

Anakin felt his mouth open slightly in surprise and he was not the only one.

Council members started to slowly trade glances.

“I say enough. I say we call back our masters, our knights and our padawans. I say we let them BREATH. I say we tell the Senate that the Jedi are not their playthings. I say we protect the clones because no man should be created to DIE. They are not disposable. We are not disposable.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let his arms drop. “But that’s just me. And I am still tired and I am still taking this week for me.” He headed for the door, passed his stunned former padawan. “No man should be created to die Anakin…just like no one should be a slave…” He offered quietly before reaching the elevator, taking it down.

“We are all created to live our lives…”


	4. Nudie twister

“Are you cheating?” Cody questioned, holding himself up with ease as he peered up at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

“And how would I be cheating Cody?” Obi-Wan questioned primly, his body almost covering the commander’s as he kept his hands on the colored circles.

“Because for some reason, every time it lands on a color, it somehow seems to bring us closer to each other despite the both of us starting on each side of the twister board.” Cody drawled, looking to the spinner plate.

“Are you suggesting I’m using the Force to guide us closer to each other?” Obi-Wan chuckled wickedly. “And is that really cheating?”

“Depends on if you’re trying to win or not.” Cody grinned back before grunting as he tried to shift his foot over to the yellow circle, cursing as it strained his back an-”OUF!” He fell, groaning loudly as he hit the floor.

Obi-Wan laughed and shifted forward, knee between Cody’s thighs as he lowered himself to give the other a soft kiss, warm skin brushing against each other. “Seems I win.”

“Cheater.” Cody sniggered a bit and gave the other a steady kiss, humming at the erection brushing his thigh. “But then again, I got a warm, naked Jedi against me, so who’s really the winner here.”

“I think its me, because of how happy you make me.” Obi-Wan smiled down at the other then moaned quietly when a callused hand wrapped around his needy erection, bucking lightly into it.

“Well, best make sure you remain happy then…but I think we should move to a bed.” Cody chuckled quietly, stroking slowly.

“Mmmn, Cody.” Obi-Wan keened a bit at the slow touch, arms trembling slightly beside the commanders head.

“Cyare, let me up and lets go to the bed. Floor sex is not comfortable. And the lube and the condoms are by the bed.” Cody coaxed gently, squeezing around the now weeping need.

Obi-Wan gave a nod, breathy as he pulled back reluctantly and got up, pulling Cody with him.

He took his shot to get a good kiss in as he backed them towards the bed, Cody’s knees hitting it before he sat down with the Jedi following into his lap, swollen members brushing against each other.

“Easy cyare.” Cody mumbled into the kiss, reaching for the half used bottle and pulling it over. Obi-Wan just hummed and moved his lips to brush them over the others facial scar, gently kissing the scar tissue.  
“Please Cody…” He murmured.

“You know, at some point, I’m going to throw you down and ride your pretty cock. Just so you know.” Cody teased and smirked when Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. “Oh you like that idea don’t you. Never pegged you for that type.”

“Cody!” Obi-Wan groaned before giving a relieved sigh as two lubed fingers found his entrance, pushing in slowly but surely. “You are terrible.” He breathed out.

“And you like that.” Cody chuckled quietly against the sweat coated skin of the Jedi’s neck, nuzzling lightly at it before kissing and nipping lightly, stretching the other with care. Then he hissed and bit down hard when Obi-Wan hand found his own erection and stroked slowly.

“And if you continue that to much, I won’t last to get in you.” Finding out how they fit, how things worked had been a challenge the first few days as with all new lovers but soon enough Obi-Wan and Cody had found a rhythm that worked, nose no longer bumping together when they kissed and hands stroking the best zones to bring pleasure.

“Oh? Don’t have the stamina for it Cody?” Obi-Wan teased huskily, squirming a bit on the fingers.

“Not have the…oh you did not just say that.” Obi-Wan laughed in glee when suddenly the world swirled as he was pinned beneath Cody.

“Not have stamina my ass, you better get ready to beg Obi-Wan!”

()()()

Anakin stared at the door, hand still raised to knock before slowly turning around to stare at Rex who looked much to amused. “I did warn you General. They’ve been at it for most of the time General Kenobi’s been here and they aren’t exactly quiet.”

The blond opened his mouth, then swallowed when his former master gave a loud moan, stepping away from the door. “So…wait, yes, wait for them to be…done.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, Rex deciding to take pity on him. “How about some sabacc general? The rec room is far enough away that we won’t be able to hear them.”

“…Oh please thank you. I’m glad Obi-Wan’s enjoying himself but…” A loud moan got Anakin winching. “But I don’t need to hear it.”

Rex patted the other on the shoulder and lead him away, grinning a bit. “Well General, at least Wild-Wan is having fun.”

“…I see Obi-Wan has gotten a new nickname.”

“It seemed to fit him. He found it amusing.”

“Of course he did.”


	5. Show me your teeth

Staring at the window Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then got up from the bed he had enjoyed with Cody for the most part of the week. He reached for his leggings and tunics, his mind going empty as he slowly dressed himself, covering up each mark that had been left behind on his body and by the time Cody woke, he was putting his belt on, once again looking like a Jedi Master.

The two stared at each other, Cody’s amber eyes quickly taking in the attire.

“…Back to work then?” He questioned, voice thick with sleep.

Obi-Wan took a few moments to memorize the marks he had left on the other and then nodded. “Back to work. I may escape the paperwork in about a week.” He smiled crookedly then walked over when Cody crooked his fingers at him.

He let himself be pulled down into a chaste kiss, sighing in relief into it before pulling back. “I’ll try to make time to see you though, or if not, perhaps you can come to the temple.” He stroked the others cheek.

“You better make time for me cyare.” Cody returned the affectionate brush, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek with a steady touch. “Or I will come track you don’t to make sure you eat and sleep. I’m not letting you get this bad again.”

Obi-Wan smiled a bit at that and slowly pulled back.

Carefully he ran his hands through his hair and fixed it as best he could before turning to the door and walking out, his walk a steady thing as he moved out of the barracks he had been staying at for a week.

A week of sleep, of Cody, of his men, drinking, food…

He almost wanted to turn on his heel and return, hiding out.

But no.

It was time to get back to work and be Obi-Wan Kenobi again.

But it was time to bring a few changes with him and Obi-Wan pressed his lips together as he thought it over. Oh it was time for change that was for sure.

()()()

“So…its on fire.” Obi-Wan blinked, tilting his head at the senatorial pod.

“Uhu.” Anakin too tilted his head as they watched the burning pod that had contained a delegation of Senators from…somewhere…hmm Anakin really should pay attention. “They really shouldn’t have been jumping around like that after the announcement.” He offered as lightly as he could, still reeling.

“I didn’t really expect Coruscant to be on fire after this.” The other had the gall to actually chuckle and the young knight forced himself to look at him, raising his brows high.

“And I can’t believe you convinced the Council to agree to your ideas.”

“What? That the army is on lockdown and will only defend Republic worlds for now? That the Jedi are going to remain as generals and commanders to ensure the rights of the clones? That we are restarting the relief efforts that should have been in place from the get go while negotiating peaceful solutions with the systems that wants to leave?” Obi-Wan hummed.

“Yes, that, ALL of that.” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because I’m tired of seeing my men die. Because I’m tired of being a General. Because all I want to is to curl up in my quarters with my tea and my books Anakin with Cody near.” Obi-Wan looked at him. “Because I don’t want to see the shadows in you grow even longer Anakin each time we lose and each day you hide.” He gave a pointed glance towards the Naboo pod and then back to Anakin.

The blond grew red then pale then shifted around. “Oh…”

“I won’t say I’m happy you lied to me for so long. But that is neither here nor there.” Obi-Wan turned back to the roaring Senate, watching them discuss how to deal with the Jedi’s ‘insubordination’ or if the Senate even could. “What matters is the next month forward. What matters is finding the Sith lord pulling the strings to this war. What matters is that we get the galaxy back to the fragile peace it enjoyed before Dooku decided to become a madman.” Obi-Wan sighed quietly. “If we could just…capture them. Not kill but capture them so we had the location of the Sith master…” He frowned and rubbed his chin. “If we knew their identity we could deal with them.”

He looked up as a hand lightly rested on him, raising his brow at the blond.

“You…knew? The whole time?” Anakin whispered.

“…Yes. Anakin, I have always been there and I’ve always kept a close eye on you for your safety, I know I failed you with your mother but you were never prone to visions before. I had no…” Obi-Wan looked away. “If I had thought you were having true visions and not just dreaming, I would have gone with you to Tatooine.” He confessed.

“…Oh…” Anakin swallowed down tears and squeezed the others shoulder. “Does…the council know?”

“…I never told them but honestly Anakin? You and her are the worst kept secret of all of Coruscant.” Obi-Wan snorted. “There’s only so many ‘sleepovers’ away from the temple you can do you know. Or ‘accidental’ meet-ups.”

Anakin colored sharply at that. “We were discreet!”

“About as discreet as a bantha in a krayt pen, yes.” He chuckled as Anakin muttered something highly insulting.

And then his eyes flickered to the Chancellor podium, meeting the pale eyes of the man leading them. For a second they flickered yellow that could be explained away as the light.

Obi-Wan’s lips drew back, exposing his teeth. ‘Your turn. I’ve played my cards. Expose yours, you are not the only one who can play the game of manipulations. I’ll show them all your machinations you traitorous snake while you think I don’t know its you.’


	6. Surprise

“Master Kenobi, what a…surprise.” Palpatine eyed him from where he was standing in the doorway of his own darkened office as Obi-Wan was perched on the desk as the Jedi once again looked as he should, the very picture of a respectable Jedi.

“Mmmn, I suppose it must be a surprise.” Obi-Wan absently picked up a stylus from the desk and wiggled it a bit. “But then again not much does surprise you does it…Darth Sidious.” He smiled at the man, light of Coruscant the only thing illuminating the two.

Palpatine stepped into the office and closed it behind himself, locking it firmly even as Obi-Wan leaned back on the desk, placing the hands behind him.

“So you know. I suspected as much.” He drawled, eyes firmly on Obi-Wan’s relaxed form.

“Of course. A week of relaxing? Of having a moment to myself? To THINK? You left to many clues behind for me to find when I took a good look at Anakin. Speaking of which, I could kill you where you stood for creeping on my padawan.” Obi-Wan’s face got a pinched look.

A slow smirk curled the sith’s lips as he watched him. “But you can’t.”

“I can’t.” Obi-Wan agreed. “You positioned yourself well, the public feels with you in your difficult position.” His lips curled. “While steadily turning against the Jedi as you build your empire up around yourself.”

The Sith moved into the room slowly and Obi-Wan stood, moving away to keep a distance between them.

“Such a clever man. I knew there was a reason I kept you busy.” The man drawled. “It was foolish of you to come here alone though.”

“If I told anyone else what I knew, they would have gone to the Senate and you would have had a warning.” Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the man. “After all, someone who can organize a war on two sides and have them fight each other has to have spies, even if Dooku acts as your front along with his apprentices.”

Palpatine laughed, his voice low and cruel as he followed Obi-Wan’s retreating form. “He is a good cover, very charismatic and his funds as the count of Serenno is nothing to laugh at though the Banking clans added fingers help especially in ordering the clones.”

Obi-Wan’s face twitched a bit, suddenly he had an answer to the creations of his men as he had not thought it had come from Palpatine. “I’m still impressed he answers to you, he is older then you and Yan Dooku has never been known as someone who likes to take orders.” The Jedi hummed.

“But he is a man who respects power.” Palpatine sneered a bit.

“So you admit it then, plotting a war? This entire war? All to bring yourself to power over the galaxy and bring the Jedi down?”

Palpatine laughed, his voice loud in the darkened office. “Oh yes I do, the Jedi were even gullible enough to agree to be Generals of all things and it worked out so brilliantly in my favor. But who is ever going to learn it, you’re certainly not going to tell anyone for you are not leaving this office alive.”

But to his confusion Obi-Wan only grinned back at him. “I don’t need to tell anyone. You just have.” His green eyes flickered to the desk and Palpatine jerked too, staring at it at a flickering light.

“…The emergency channel…” He whispered.

“To every channel in Republic hands, everyone on Coruscant can see you and this is being recorded for prosperity. Best part of all is that I barely had to prompt you into telling them. Say hello to your adoring public war monger.” Obi-Wan grinned, the look almost vicious.

There was a thunderstruck moment, a moment full of of the Force being filled with shock, rage and anger and then Palpatine struck, Obi-Wan barely dodging the lighting streaking across the office from the mans fingers.

“YOU WRETCHED WORM!” The Sith snarled at him, visage contorted as he drew his saber.

Obi-Wan quickly did the same but kept his distance from the man.

“I should have smothered you when I had the chance.” He hissed, pursing Obi-Wan even as the Jedi retreated from him.

“Should have, could have are things of the past. What matters is that you didn’t!” Obi-Wan taunted before barely managing to bring his saber up in time to parry the others attack. He could only pray that Jedi were close enough to the Senate Dome before he paid for his action with his life though he was prepared for that too.

He yelled out in pain as the crimson saber slashed at his hip and burned through his tunic before he could dodge away. As the door suddenly slammed open Obi-Wan felt the saber burn through his back, cutting through his spine as he fell to the floor with another yell.

And then Mace was there, throwing himself against Palpatine with Eeth Koth following behind him.

Obi-Wan gave a breathy little pained laugh as he tried to pull himself out of the way, legs useless as Kit knelt down by him.

“You utter idiot Kenobi.” The Nautolan hissed at him even as he gave him a quick check.

“Go help them.” Obi-Wan hissed in return, nodding to the furious fight Mace was leading against Palpatine.

“Kark you.” Yet Kit listened to him and jumped to his feet, lightsaber in hand.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to rest his head on his arms, laughing quietly again to himself, for once his plans worked out even if he had to pay the price. He would gladly pay the price anyhow.


	7. Price we pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot a chapter!

“…I’m not going to say ow however much you pinch them. I can’t feel them at all.” Obi-Wan sighed at Anakin, arms crossed over his chest as the blond stared up at him then looked back down at his feet.

“Nothing. Nothing at all?” He tugged on Obi-Wan’s left big toe.

“Nothing. I’m going to need surgery to the spinal cord and even then I might not regain enough sensation to ever be an active Jedi again.” Obi-Wan sighed, resting his hands on his stomach. “Though that would depend on the neuro-implants and how well they mash with my system and the level of physical therapy I can handle.” He pondered, ignoring Anakin pinching the fragile skin of the arch of his foot.

“…You should have brought backup to the confrontation.”

“Who?” Obi-Wan raised his brows at Anakin. “You were his friend, I couldn’t chance you hesitating. Mace? He would have been obliged to inform the rest of the council and bring more and promptly put them in danger. Yoda? He would have gone alone. All confrontations I could see lead to the public turning against the Jedi order.”

Anakin looked away, grumbling before sighing and looking back at him. “Cody wants to see you. I think he wants to yell at you.”

“I’d actually like that. So far everyone else has been throwing me a pity party.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly then sighed. “I just…I had a moment to think, to…put clues togheter and what I found was…” Obi-Wan stared at Anakin. “Anakin, he never touched you did he? I mean…he tried to manipulate you of course but did he touch you?”

“What? Force Obi-Wan no! I wouldn’t have let him anyhow. I mean…he was…ugh.” Anakin shivered then leaned on the foot of the bed, resting his head on his arms. “…I hate him but miss him at the same time, how messed up is that?”

“Not really. You thought he was a friend. A friend who sometimes helped you and listened to you. And that’s the part of you that wants to remember him just like that, the kind man who helped you. But the truth is horrible…and unfortunately you have to face it Anakin.” Ob-Wan pointed out gently.

“…I know.” Anakin sulked a bit. “…He often made me question the Jedi Order and I don’t know…if I should remain in it, what if h-”

“Anakin…if you want to leave to start a life with Padme, you’d have my blessing.” Obi-Wan countered carefully.

The blond flushed darkly. “Oh…”

“You had to know I knew.” Obi-Wan grinned.

“…After your wild week, I kind of got that impression yeah.” Anakin smiled sheepishly at him. “How long?”

“From the start. I had R2D2 record the ceremony so I could watch it when you came back.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. “I’d advise to have a big ceremony if you go to her though. For her family sake if nothing else.”

“…You’re really all for it aren’t you. Me leaving the order, being…” Anakin stared at him.

“I want you to smile again Anakin. I want you to be happy.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I can smile with Cody, my way is different from your way. But regardless on how you do it, I want you to be happy.”

The two stared at each other before Anakin started to smile back.

()()()

He hadn’t come to yell.

Cody had not come to yell. He had marched to the bed and pulled the Jedi into a desperate and angry kiss before just wrapping the other in his arms. “If you ever do anything that stupid again, I am tying you to the karking bed sir.” He hissed into his ear.

“Oh, kinky. I think we have to negotiate that though.” Obi-Wan teased only for his breath to hitch when Cody gave a quiet sob against his neck. “…Cody…” He whispered, rubbing the others back slowly, “Oh Cody, I’m sorry.”

“The saber went through your back, you fell out of view. I thought…” Cody whispered against the Jedi’s neck. “For a moment we all thought…”

Obi-Wan whispered a soft curse and then cupped the back of the others head with one hand while resting the other on his upper back. “Cody I…”

“Don’t…you’re alive. That is what matters.” Cody took a shaky breath, squeezing him tightly.

Obi-Wan slowly caressed the others scalp, nodding against his shoulder while keeping him close. “I’m alive Cody. I’m alive and I’m going to need you, I hope you don’t mind that.” He murmured against the others temple.

“Helping you adjust to not having sensation in your legs?” Cody chuckled quietly. “I can do that. Anything you need ner cyare.”

“Cyare.” Obi-Wan sighed happily, closing his eyes.

Now who could expected this outcome from a week of relaxing?


	8. Epilouge

“Did you know fish can breath through their asses?”

Anakin slowly lifted his face from the speeder magazine to stare at Obi-Wan who was staring at his pad. “…Excuse me?” The blond finally got out.

“Certain fish can breath through their asses, take in oxygen that way.” Obi-Wan peeked at him over the pad now.

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it with brows scrunched together before he opened his mouth again. “Did your painkillers just kick in?” He questioned suspiciously.

“Oh it kicked in ten minutes ago.” Obi-Wan beamed at him.

“That explains the comment.” Padme said dryly as she came out of the kitchen with a tray with cups and tea for the two and a glass of juice for Anakin who did not like tea that much.

“Turtles can breath through their anuses and pee through their mouths.” Obi-Wan helpfully added before settling the pad on his lap and accepting a cup of sweet fruit tea with a happy noise even as Anakin took his juice.

“Well there is that.” Anakin said dryly before blinking. “Wait, does that mean that Master Qinto…”

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged long looks, both paused in horror as Padme stirred sugar into her own tea peacefully. “That… would explain a few things.” The former Jedi noted in bemusement.

Obi-Wan just shrugged, blew on the hot liquid and took a sip of the tea before thanking the senator for the tea with a warm smile.

She smiled at him. “I’m happy to provide you with some tea. Is Cody going to fetch you or are you going back alone?” Padme questioned, head tilted curiously.

Laughing a bit, Obi-Wan took a new sip. “He’s fetching me. He doesn’t trust me moving around on my own when I’m still on painkillers.” He told them cheerfully.

“Considering you somehow ended up in the slums last visit, I’m not surprised.” Anakin smirked at him before tilting his head. “Want me to move you back to your chair or you comfortable as you are?” He questioned, gesturing to the hoverchair.

Glancing at it, Obi-Wan mused. “…No, no I’m good on the couch. Its a very nice and comfortable couch.” He hummed.

After the revelation of what Palpatine had done, the Senate had been thrown into dis-array, several conspirators and corrupt politicians had been booted from their position as Senators, so much ruckus had happened, protests across planets, the Separatists had been in chaos and everything had slowed down with the Jedi and their men quietly watching and waiting.

And waiting.

Slowly they had been approached and pleaded with to negotiate peace and settle systems governments again by those still in the Republic.

And then amazingly Separatists had reached out to them too.

Desperate for peace.

Dooku was still in charge of them, there was an uneasy peace going but…

It was peace.

There was even talk of newly elected Mon Mothma being in peace talk with the Count with Jedi by her side to guard her mind against Force suggestions.

Obi-Wan however saw none of that, busy as he was recovering though Padme and Bail did share a bit of information with him at times. For the most part he was busy trying to recover from the sever spinal injury Palpatine had left him with and rebuilding his relationship with Anakin and a newly returned Ashoka.

Not to mention his relationship with Cody.

And while the temple still looked askew at him, no one mentioned his wild week considering what had come from it perhaps people were in a round about way relieved about it?

Honestly, Obi-Wan didn’t care.

As long as he still had Anakin in his life, as long as the blond was happy and as long as Cody still loved him, Obi-Wan would be satisfied with working in the temple and never being on the field again.


End file.
